The Spooky Sleepover
Summary Peppa Pig has a sleepover at Suzy Sheep's house,. Later, when Peppa finds out that Pedro Pony got killed, she transforms into Freddy Fazbear. Transcript episode starts with Peppa in the car, and [[Mummy Pig] driving] Peppa Pig: episode title off-screen The Spooky Sleepover. Narrator: It is nighttime, Peppa is going to a sleepover at Suzy Sheep's house. to Suzy's house, the car stops there and Suzy opens the door, as the camera zooms in Peppa Pig: Hello Suzy! Suzy Sheep: Hello Peppa! Welcome to my sleepover! Mummy Pig: I'll pick you up in the morning. Bye bye Peppa. Peppa Pig: Bye! comes inside Suzy's house with Suzy inside Suzy's house. Mummy Sheep is there, and Peppa's gang with their toys and sleeping bags are laughing Narrator: Peppa's gang are already here, they have all of their toys. Peppa Pig: Hello everyone! Peppa's Gang: Hello Peppa! Peppa Pig: I've bought my Teddy. as Teddy Hello everyone! as her friends laughs Suzy Sheep: I've bought my Owl! as Owl as loud as possible TWEET-TWOO!!!! laughs and her gang goes to another room, As [[Mrs Sheep|Mrs. Sheep] comes into the room] Mummy Sheep: Don't stay up too late! off lights Suzy Sheep: Good night, Mummy! Sheep walks away and closes the door and her gang open their sleeping bags. Narrator: Peppa and her friends are getting into their sleeping bags. and her gang go into their sleeping bags. Suzy Sheep: Now, who knows a bedtime story? Peppa: Me! I'll make up my own story. *ahem* There once was a dinosaur that can change into something different. Once, he turned into a cat. It went to the Queen's castle, and when it saw the Queen and the Queen saw the cat, it turns back into a dinosaur and it went — ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!! Everyone: Eeeek! Too scary! *giggles* Suzy Sheep: I know a story! Once upon a time, there was a bear named Freddy. In every sleepover at midnight, he cuts the power. Then, he kills one person in the sleepover. and if you find out one person's dead, you'll turn into him! Everyone: Eeeek! Too scary! *giggles* Suzy Sheep: I think that's enough stories for today. Peppa: Good night! Everyone: Good night Peppa! go to sleep, then it cuts to Freddy Fazbear cutting the power Peppa: What was that? Now I can't see a thing! light-emitting star appears Peppa: Oh, now I can see! has disappeared Peppa Pig: Hmmm... where's Pedro? to seek for Pedro Pedro? Pedro, where are you!? Pedro! Pedro?! Where could that pony be? Wait... to Pedro, lying on the floor dead. blood behind him, eyes are closed. back to Peppa Peppa Pig: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! transforming into Freddy Fazbear to the sleepover Rebecca Rabbit: What should we do? Emily Elephant: I know! let's have a midnight feast! Rebecca Rabbit: Great idea! Zoe Zebra: There's food in the kitchen. Candy Cat: Where's Peppa and Pedro? Freddy Fox: I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find them. follow me! gang follows Freddy Fox, and going to the room where Pedro died Rebecca Rabbit: What's happening to Peppa? Edmond Elephant: That story Suzy told us was actually real. Narrator: Edmond Elephant is a clever clogs. Freddy Fox: Uh, oh... Peppa Pig: transforming Freddy Fox: Quick, run! Fox and Peppa's gang run away from Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear: Freddy Fox and everyone else while screeching Freddy Fox: what are we going to do Suzy: I know Emily: what... Suzy: lets call Joe Fox Freddy: NO HE IS NO HELP! Freddy Fazbear: okay Emily is eaten now who's next all: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe: (dies) Freddy Fox: oh no Zoe if dea...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA Rebecca: RUN. Suzy: I know how to cure this. 1st make a ring of fire then call the fake Fazbears in then repeat after me (they make the ring of fire and the Fake Fazbears are trapped inside) Both: SORCERY, MISSAL, GRAPE JUICE, PINK SOCKS, AND A HALF! Narrator: The En- ...: To be cont- Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes